


Dragon on the Wind

by Andrian (salable_mystic)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Kadanzer Weyr, Search, candidate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/Andrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a long time ago, I played a harper craftmaster in a Pern online RPG. Part of that involved writing songs for the character. This is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon on the Wind

Dragon flying on the wind,  
what do you see, what do you know?  
Dragon slowly circling down,  
where is this place that I am to go?

That place - what's it like?  
And what will I do?  
Am I worthy enough  
to fly there with you?

Dragons lazy circles spun  
winging down to land;  
Dragon gently touching down  
stirring up the sand.

Look at me now,  
judge me and say:  
"He goes" or “Not him",  
we'll do it your way.

Dragons eyes now meeting mine  
whirling a soft blue.  
Rider smiles a bright 'let's go'  
then - at last! - it's true!

So now I go  
and leave the past behind;  
Go to the Weyr  
to live with dragonkind.

Dragon purpose in his wings  
rising to the air.  
Dragon soon will go 'between',  
taking me to my new Weyr!


End file.
